I Owe Someone a Dance
by can-you-imagine
Summary: "Peggy raised a hand to Steve's face. 'Find yourself a new dance partner, Steve. Someone who will only step on your feet once or twice.'" It's time for Captain Steve Rogers to find a new dance partner. And he might just be okay with that.


**A/N: So, Avengers is my current obsession. I'm going through periods focusing on each character and this week is Captain America. I do love that swing music. If anyone is interested in reading more about Captain America and his swing-dancing girl, let me know, because I've already got her backstory planned.**

**BTW: this is the first time I made up a location in a city that actually exists. I don't know where NY hospitals are, where Stark Tower is supposed to be, where any public lots are, and if there is actually a corner of Third and Delancy. Pretend it make sense.**

**Unbetad, so all mistakes are mine. -CYI**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peggy, Captain America, JARVIS, or a motorcycle. I own Susanne Carter (although, I feel as though that I didn't make up that name, so apologies to any real Susanne Carters), her dark-haired motorcyclist friend, and other original character.**

Steve was watching a movie on AMC when JARVIS announced that Steve had a visitor. He stood up and walked over to the lobby.

A girl, college age, stood in front of Steve with her hands clasped. She had trouble saying what she came to say.

Finally she found the words. "Captain Rogers, my name is Susanne Carter, I'm Peggy Carter's granddaughter." She wrung her hands. "I've often been rightfully accused of being blunt, so I'll just say it: Peggy is dying. Will you come see her?" She continued quickly before Steve could speak. "I will warn you, it is likely that she'll throw something heavy at you, or rather, order someone else to. But- I think it'll be worth it."

Steve just nodded, not able to speak. He grabbed his jacket and followed the girl out, to a hospital on the other side of the city. As they entered the building Susanne told Steve that Peggy had been living in DC, but when her health took a turn for the worst, she decided she wanted to die in New York.

They went up the elevator and Susanne walked him to Peggy's room.

She knocked on the door while opening it. "Grandma, there's an army fellow here to see you."

Taking a deep breath, Steve walked through the door. There, all wrinkled and white haired, was Peggy. When she saw Steve she brought her weak hand to her mouth as she gasped. She recovered quickly.

"You're late, Captain."

Steve let out a laugh through the tears pulling at his eyes. "I'm so very sorry about that Ma'am."

She waved this away. "It's alright. I know it wasn't your fault."

Peggy turned to look at her granddaughter. "Thank you, dear. For finding him."

"That's quite a granddaughter you have there."

Peggy smiled, reaching up to pinch Susanne's cheek. "She's like her grandfather. You would've liked him, Steve. He isn't you, by the way."

"I did figure that. And I don't blame you, either."

Peggy decided this conversation should be finished between just the two of them. "Susanne, why don't you go flirt with that dark haired motorcyclist friend of yours a floor down. I bet he could use some cheering up."

Susanne had the decency to blush. "Grandma, are you sure?"

Peggy began to answer, but a coughing fit stopped her. Helping her sit up, Steve got a better look at her. She didn't look sick, just tired. Very tired.

"I'm very sure dear, go on. The Captain and I have unfinished business to discuss." With glassy eyes, Susanne stood and kissed her grandmother on the forehead before exiting.

Peggy lay back with a sigh. "His name was Tom. He built planes. I met him about three years after you disappeared. He believed me when I said you weren't dead, but he still told me that he didn't think you were coming back anytime soon. He helped me move on. And boy, was he funny! He always could get me to laugh. I did keep my own last name though, when I married him. Passed it down to my girls, who passed it down to their girls. He died about twenty years ago, just before Susanne was born."

Steve took her frail, trembling hand in his, trying desperately to keep the tears back. "I'm glad you were happy with him. He seems like a good man."

Peggy patted his hand. "He was. I never did forget you, you know. A part of me always loved you." A tear dropped down Steve's face. "Don't let the what ifs keep you from being happy, Steve. No one can live with that. Promise me that."

Steve nodded. A slight smile found its way across his face. "I do wish though, that I could have given you that dance." His voice choked.

A tear streaked down Peggy's face, but she smiled anyway. She motioned for Steve to lean in. "Want to know something funny, Captain? I can't dance either."

And Steve laughed. Crying laughter, but laughter. Peggy joined in. When that laughter died down, Peggy raised a hand to Steve's face. "Find yourself a new dance partner, Steve. Someone who will only step on your feet once or twice."

Steve held her hand to his cheek. "I will, Agent Peggy Carter. I will." And with a satisfied nod, Peggy Carter relaxed into her bed and closed her eyes.

"I feel so tired, Steve. I was waiting for you." And with that Peggy Carter died. But it wasn't death like Steve had ever experienced. The death he had always seen was death that stole away a person who had so much life still to live. This death was like a gentle swaying boat carrying away someone who had everything she had ever wanted.

Steve slowly stood and kissed the woman he once loved on the cheek. Then with one last look, he left. If the nurses thought anything of the young, attractive man with red eyes and tearstains on his face, they didn't react. Susanne was in the waiting room, with a dark haired man, probably the motorcyclist, just released from the hospital, comforting her. She stood when she saw Steve, a question in her eyes. Steve just nodded. She stepped forward and hugged Steve. "She did everything she ever wanted to do in her life. She wanted you to do the same."

Steve just smiled. With a nod to the motorcyclist, Steve began to leave, when the man stopped him, holding out a set of keys.

Steve took them hesitantly, looking at the man questioningly. "My bike's parked outside, the old fashioned one. Feel the wind on your face for a while. Leave it parked in the public lot off of Third and Delancey."

Steve nodded in thanks. Leaving the hospital, he found the "old-fashioned one" was a bike just like he used to ride. He took the bike across the bridge to Brooklyn. Riding around the familiar streets, Steve felt more at peace than he had since he woke up in this crazy time. When the sun began to set, Steve drove to the lot the mystery man had mentioned and left the bike there, leaving the keys with the attendant.

Not so far from home, Steve walked back to Stark Tower. He was just passing a bar when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and with little difficulty, answered it.

"Hey Cap, you ok? You've been gone for a while." Tony's concern was nice, if a little out of place. Steve figured JARVIS had filled the team in.

"Yeah, Tony, I'm fine. I should be back soon..." he trailed off as he realized the bar he was standing in front of was actually a club, and had swing music emanating from it. A young dark haired woman was laughing, being twirled around by a man in uniform that only could be her brother, her red dress swirling. Looking closer, there were a number of servicemen and women inside, along with civilians of both genders, dancing and drinking. Steve made a snap decision.

"Actually Tony, I might not be back until later. I'm fine though, don't worry." Hanging up on Tony's protests, Steve walked into the club, right up to the dark haired woman in the red dress, who was now drinking water while sitting on a bar stool.

Under her brother's watch, Steve asked, "Would you like to dance?"

The woman grinned and pulled him out onto the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Susanne Carter and her motorcyclist boyfriend walked the streets of New York, enjoying the night air, arms around each other's waists.

"Do you think he found her?" Susanne asked.

About to answer, the motorcyclist felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket. His army friend, Johnny, had sent him a picture message with his sister's phone. Captain Steve Rogers swung a woman in a red dress around the dance floor. They were smiling and laughing. The text said only: "Thanks."

Smiling, the motorcyclist answered Susanne. "Yes, I think he did."

**A/N 2: Ok, fess up. Who cried? I did when writing it, so at least one of you did while reading it.**


End file.
